


Giornata di merda.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: Impossibile [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Max è un tipo molto curioso ma questo non sempre per Charles è una cosa positiva.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen
Series: Impossibile [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611466
Kudos: 5





	Giornata di merda.

**Author's Note:**

> Una giornata di merda può capitare a tutti compreso a Charles Leclerc.

Avevano appena finito con le prove libere, non era stata una sessione particolarmente buona per lui ma il proprio compagno era andato alla grande. Si volta verso di lui volendo congratularsi ma vede Lewis raggiungerlo e insieme vanno da Nico, già, Nico, anche se non era più pilota di F1 frequentava il posto piuttosto frequentemente. Fa spallucce voltandosi andando poi verso la propria stanza, sicuramente Mattia avrebbe voluto parlare con lui dopo, poco male, almeno aveva il tempo di pranzare prima, ma prima la doccia. Arrivato in camera si spoglia buttandosi subito sotto l'acqua calda sospirando rilassato sentendo i muscoli rilassarsi, si passa una mano tra i capelli scrollandosi l'acqua da essi, dopo aver chiuso l'acqua. Cammina in camera asciugandosi piano prendendo il cellulare notando qualche messaggio da parte di amici, nessuno da parte di Seb, scuote ancora le spalle, non era davvero importante, sospettava gli sarebbe venuto un tic se non la smetteva di scuotere le spalle ogni volta che ne pensava una sul tedesco, ecco, aveva scosso nuovamente le spalle come a dirsi che non gliene importava granché. Apre il messaggio di Max che gli chiedeva se voleva andare a pranzo con lui, accetta dicendogli che si sarebbero visti alla hall tra pochi minuti. Posa il cellulare e cerca di darsi una mossa, finito di prepararsi corre di sotto avvicinandosi a Max abbracciandolo sorridendogli. "Scusa, ho cercato di fare il prima possibile."

"Tranquillo amico, non sono qui da tanto." Lo colpisce con una pacca sulla spalla avviandosi parlando con lui del più e del meno. "Allora, abbattuto per le libere? Lo sai che sono importanti solo fino ad un certo punto, vero?"

Annuisce distrattamente "si, cioè lo so ma, avrei davvero voluto fare di più, sento che mi hanno dato una grande possibilità che però non sto sfruttando al massimo."

"Charles, è solo il tuo secondo anno in Formula uno, non ti stai dando un po' troppa pressione?"

"Troppa pressione? In Ferrari sembra una costante la pressione, e poi con Sebastian, io non credo che davvero mi sopporti."

"Charles ma ti senti? In F1 non stiamo a fare amicizia con gli altri piloti, gli piaci? Bene, non gli piaci? Anche meglio, meno remore a passarlo."

Ride "e tu ne sai qualcosa vero? Non è mai stato nel tuo interesse fare amicizia con gli altri piloti."

"No, non è mai stata la mia priorità e sai perché? Perché la mia priorità è quella di stare davanti ad ognuno di loro, che sia il mio compagno di squadra o meno."

Annuisce passandosi una mano tra i capelli prima di voltarsi verso una camera aperta, sembrava poco più di uno sgabuzzino, si affaccia curioso vedendo Max imitarlo probabilmente chiedendosi cosa stesse guardando di così esaltante. Non osarono proferire parola mentre osservavano due meccanici, uno Red Bull e uno Ferrari probabilmente uno di quelli che Seb aveva portato con se dalla precedente scuderia, baciarsi in modo decisamente appassionato. Indietreggiano in silenzio allontanandosi altrettanto piano, non voleva davvero si arrabbiassero o peggio sentissero a disagio. Si guardano per un secondo voltando poi lo sguardo accelerando il passo andando a sedersi ad uno dei pochi tavoli disponibili. Si volta appena a guardare di fianco, vi era una tavolata dove erano seduti il suo compagno di squadra, Lewis, Nico, Kimi e Valtteri. Si volta quasi subito quando Sebastian alza la testa, non voleva certo pensasse li guardasse per qualche motivo. Nota Max sovrappensiero e lo colpisce piano sul braccio. "Che hai?"

"Eh? No nulla, guardavo un po' in giro, hai visto che ci sono anche Toto Christian e Mattia seduti allo stesso tavolo?"

Si volta appena accennando un sorriso, già, Mattia, era sicuro gli avrebbe fatto una bella polemica poi. "Si bhe, vedo che sono tutti qui praticamente, i piloti intendo."

"Oh, vuoi che ci sediamo con qualcuno in particolare? Non so..." Si guarda attorno.

"Max, no Max" gli poggia una mano sul braccio ridendo "non voglio sedermi con nessuno in particolare, sto bene qui con te, si insomma se sta bene a te."

Annuisce "oh si amico, anche io sto bene così." Abbassa lo sguardo piuttosto pensieroso.

"E dai Max, mi dici che cosa hai?" Il suo tono adesso era venuto fuori un po' esasperato.

Alza lo sguardo per incrociare i suoi occhi. "Mi chiedevo, che cosa si proverà a baciare uno del tuo stesso sesso?"

Nota quello sguardo piuttosto serio e scuote la testa. "Io non lo so, credo che se ci sia amore non cambia non nulla uomo o donna."

"Ti va di provare?"

Non era davvero sicuro che avesse ben capito ma dal suo sguardo lascia intendere che fosse serio. "Va bene se proprio vuoi baciarmi" lo guarda prima di ridere scuotendo la testa. "Dai dai, lo so che non scherzi mai su queste cose." Lo vede alzarsi sentendosi leggermente in panico. "Max? Che cosa stai facendo? Dai scusa ho detto che scherz-" Si sente tirare in piedi dall'altro che lo aveva afferrato con forza per le spalle guardandolo per una frazione di secondo negli occhi prima che l'altro azzerasse le distanze e lo baciasse con forza. Si sente gelare quando sente lo scoppio di ilarità tra i piloti e non solo, sente applaudire e il volto diventa caldo, si sentiva completamente imbarazzato, cerca di indietreggiare ostacolato dalla sedia alla quale, alla fine, da un mezzo calcio rovesciandola per allontanarsi da Max. Si volta immediatamente verso il compagno di squadra che stava ridendo con gli altri, incrocia il suo sguardo e vede che solleva le sopracciglia come a chiedere cosa volesse prima di tornare a ridere con loro. Si volta rapido verso il suo capo che con Chris adesso rideva e scuoteva la testa, sentiva Lewis affermare che era un bel modo di dichiarare che stavano insieme ma non era così, si volta verso Max che lo guardava incredulo. Si muove ancora prima di rifletterci mollandogli uno schiaffo. "Si può sapere cosa ti passa per la mente?" Sente i commenti degli altri piloti al suo gesto e li sente ridere ma non allontana lo sguardo da Max.

Si massaggia la guancia "mi hai detto tu che potevo baciarti."

"NON DICEVO SUL SERIO STAVO SCHERZANDO." Afferra le sue cose al volo.

"Charles" lo afferra per un braccio "mi dispiace io, non so perché l'ho fatto, per favore perdonami."

"Non ti perdonerò mai, come hai potuto farmi questo? Perché hai voluto umiliarmi? Io mi fidavo di te, non avresti dovuto farlo, da te, Max, non me lo sarei mai aspettato."

"Eh come la buttiamo giù pensante" ride voltandosi verso Sebastian "ma davvero il tuo compagno è così regina del dramma o oggi è uno spettacolo raro?"

"Sempre, lui è sempre così" ride scuotendo la testa.

"Ragazzini, cosa ti aspetti" li guarda con un ghigno divertito.

"Hai ragione Kimi" sorride guardando poi il suo compagno di squadra "comunque bel bacio Charles.

Li guarda tutti, sentiva ancora il volto imbarazzato, osserva Nico guardarlo e accennare un sorriso, scuote la testa, era così divertente prenderlo in giro? E come poteva Sebastian giudicarlo tanto facilmente quando non si era mai preso davvero la briga di conoscerlo. Stringe i pugni e corre via ignorando Mattia che lo chiamava, ignorando le risate scoppiate appena aveva optato per la fuga, ignorando che Lewis avesse chiesto a Max se lo aveva baciato o pugnalato, ignora il dolore nel sentire Max rispondere che non ne aveva idea prima di ridere e sedersi con loro. Stava seduto a piangere contro un albero sentendosi umiliato quando sente qualcuno unirsi a lui. "Daniel, che cosa vuoi?"

Sorride "lasciali parlare, era solo un bacio per provare no?" Lo guarda accarezzandogli i capelli. "Non prendertela con Max, ok? Sono sicuro non voleva offenderti."

"Proprio così" li vede alzare lo sguardo su di lui mentre andava a sedersi dall'altra parte di Charles ricambiando il sorriso di Daniel. "Non avevo più fame, ne voglia di sentire schiamazzi, così ho lasciato il posto a Max e sono venuto a cercarti ma vedo che Daniel ha già provveduto." Sorride dandogli un pacchetto "ti ho preso qualcosa da mangiare, tieni."

"Non ho fame" singhiozza ancora nervoso di tanto in tanto asciugandosi le lacrime.

Sorride "lo so come ti senti, mi hanno umiliato più di quanto ci tengo a ricordare, e poi se ne uscivano dicendo che ero io a non saper prendere lo scherzo." Lo guarda "non farti mettere sotto Charles, è dura alzarsi poi."

Annuisce "Nico ha ragione, è stato Max a baciarti, e lui ha già messo in chiaro che voleva solo provare, a volte gli amici sbagliano.

Si, sapeva che avevano ragione, ma davvero dovevano capitare tutte a lui? Chiude gli occhi poggiandosi all'albero, era solo un'altra giornata di merda da superare.


End file.
